Surprise
by BakaOniisan
Summary: Late birthday fic for Kirigiri Kyoko! What if she woke up a bit later?
1. Chapter 1

_Surprise_

"S-So yes… I revived the person who took the antidote" stammered an embarrassed Tsumiki.

"This is impressive! Was that what you wanted to tell Naegi-kun?" Asked Komaeda, not taking his eyes off the bottle that saved the life of a person.

"Y-Yes. But there was also something else."

"What is it?" Asked Mahiru before taking a bite of her meat kebab.

"That the person in question will wake up 30 minutes to one hour after the procedure of his revival. Pretty brutally actually, like if she just woke up from a horrifying nightmare." The nurse smiled.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"This is very important!"

"I'm sorryyyy!"

* * *

After the 77th class sailed off, the agents left on the island went back to the undersea headquarters to retrieve the bodies of the deceased leaders of Future Foundation, almost all of them actually.

Naegi and his friends walked up to the corpse of their dear friend whom without her notes and transcripts, they wouldn't have survived this Final Killing Game: The head of the 14th Branch and former Ultimate Detective, Kyoko Kirigiri.

She looked just like they've left her, except that she was inside a body bag, halfway zipped up. They asked the agent who will take care of her body to leave them some time before they take her away. He nodded and took a step back.

Naegi kept staring at her face, holding back his tears. Hagakure was crying, chanting a prayer for her soul. Togami kept his head down as a sign of respect. Asahina put a hand on Naegi's shoulder.

"It's not your fault, Naegi. She did it to save you." She smiled in a sad manner.

"I know… she… she wouldn't want me to mourn for too long… i-it will be hard… but I mustn't give up on hope. That's what she wanted." He smiled back, a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Did you… told her?"

He shook his head.

"No… I… wanted to tell her before or when we woke up… but…" he hung his head to let another tear roll down.

The others stood quiet.

"You know she certainly already found out." Said The heir.

"I know… but… I wanted to know her response…" he looked up, "She… she'll always be there with me… in here…" he clenched a fist over his heart.

They looked at her one last time before nodding to the agent to zip her up. The agent approached the body bag and started to zip up.

But when it reached her face, her eyes suddenly shot open, startling the others. Then she sat up abruptly and screamed.

"EEEEYAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"EEEEEEEEEEKKK!"

"WOOOOOOAAAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Z-Z-ZOOOOOOOMBIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEE!"

And the Island was once again filled with screams that was quickly followed with cries of joy.


	2. Chapter 2

_Surprise-2_

Ten minutes after the… _surprising_ event, Naegi sat on a bench facing the sea to calm himself, and his still going a thousand per hour beating heart (both for the sudden surprise and joy). Hagakure ran away fearing for himself and his brain, Togami followed him and Asahina helped Kirigiri get out of the bag while Naegi almost fainted.

He sighed at the memory what happened not even twenty minutes ago. He heard footsteps and looked in the direction of the source of the noise. He smiled as Kirigiri sat next to him.

"I'm sorry for almost giving you a heart attack." She apologized but in her voice was some playfulness.

"I-it's ok. It sure surprised me" he smiled at her, "but how is it possible?" He asked.

"Kimura's cure W… I drank it before I got poisoned. I guess that's what saved my life. Why it took so long to wake me up… I don't know." she answered.

"I-I see…"

"Anyway, I can't see myself yet. I guess I still have half of my face purple, don't I?" she asked, looking at him.

The left side of her face was almost completely clean of the side effect of the poison. There was just a faint stain near her jaw, but the veins were still visible and her eye was still red. He just said that she looked beautiful, making her slightly blush but she asked him to be serious. He described the remaining of the poison's effect.

"But seriously though, when you were in that bag, the purple was still there! But when you suddenly sat up like a zombie coming out of ground, it was gone. Just like that, like, like an angel's kiss." joked Naegi, earning a smile and a light chuckle from the lavender haired woman next to him.

Just the sound of her chuckle makes him smile brightly and his stomach flutter. But it slowly faded and he started to sob, she asked him what was wrong. And he answered with all he had on his heart since the moment he saw her dead on the ground, or at least almost dead. He told her what happened about her theory and his confrontation with Munakata. About what happened with Mitarai and the 77 class. About the Hope Video.

"But there's something else on your mind…" she said.

"I… just… something I…" he was feeling embarrassed, it looks like a great time to confess to her so why is he stuttering now?!

He mentally slapped himself before turning to her, put his hands on hers. He looked at her in the eye, determined. Ignoring the heat on his cheeks.

"Kirigiri-san… I… I have something to say!"

"Alright." She smiled with expectation, something that Naegi noticed.

"But I'm sure you… already know." He backed up only for the Detective to squeeze his hands and intertwine her fingers with his.

"Maybe. But I want you to say it so my suspicions get confirmed." She teased.

Naegi laughed a bit and looked back at her.

"Kirigiri-san… I love you. There was many times I could have and wanted to confess to you. And I always missed my chance, I almost lost you… so I want you to know it. I will always be glad I met you in my life. Being with you is the best that happened to me." He confessed with his face bright red, her face was red too at hearing him.

"So my suspicions are confirmed. Now let me confirm yours."

"Wha-"

He was cut-off by his companion as she grabbed his shoulders and leaned her face toward his, and then she pressed her lips against his. He was taken aback for a second before leaning himself to the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Not wanting to let the other go for nothing in the world.

How long have they been waiting for one to confess to the other? How long did they wish to kiss each other?

They were so focused on kissing that they didn't notice Asahina watching them with a grin not far away.

They eventually pulled away so they could breathe again, they put their forehead against one another, blush and smiles plastered on their faces. Naegi licked his lips and let out a chuckle.

"Hehe, you taste like candy." he said.

"That's because I tasted Izayoi's saliva from his body." She answered deadpan.

Naegi's reaction was immediate, he slowly disconnected the contact between their foreheads so he can clearly see at her face, his bright smile now turned into a confused one. He looked for some hint on her face that she was joking, but she wasn't.

Before he could ask why did she say that now instead of saying that it was her lipstick or the taste was from the last meal they had together, the all with a laugh; a certain Clairvoyant jumped in front of them.

"BEGONE DEMON! GO BACK WHERE YOU BELONG!" Hagakure shouted.

He was extending an improvised Christian cross made with two wood sticks. On his neck and other hand were garlics.

Asahina slapped her forehead at the sight.

No one decided to tell him that this is for repelling Vampires.

But a slap suddenly was heard. Seeing that she approached him even though he had a garlic necklace and the improvised Christian cross press against her face as he saw her walk towards him, Hagakure let out a joyful shout.

"KIRIGIRICHI! YOU'RE ALIVE!"


End file.
